Lavi's Sick Day
by Tsuki6047
Summary: Allen finds Lavi sick in his room and becomes determined to make his day better. After many failed attempts of helping Lavi, he finally does make his awful day much better. Sorry for bad summery. Please R&R!


**Hello (: I have decided to write again. This is my first story in a long time, so pelase review. I would be very thankful :D Also this is my first D. Gray-Man story, so please let me know what you think of it!**

**~Tsuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I'd like to (:**

**Warning: May be a bit of OCCness (sorry about that if there is) and boyxboy Ignore the fact you see random smiles and sad faces throughout this story. I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!:p**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway of the Black Order as a white haired boy's boots clinked against the shining tile. He strode by the rows and rows of doors casually, searching for a certain friend's room. Eyeing each identical door, he sighed in frustration, they really should at least number these doors. He thought with his eyebrow twitching. The boy continued his search, finally arriving to one that might have been it. A small glimmer of hope sparked into his gray eyes as he approached the black door, crossing his fingers this was the right one. He took a deep breath, then raised a gloved fist and knocked loudly.

"Hey Lavi, are you in there? It's Allen." A few moments passed by with no response before he tried again. "Lavi?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, knocking harder. Again, a few more minutes passed with no response and he sighed. Taking a small peak won't hurt, right? He stood thoughtfully. Deciding against his better judgment, he reached down and gently turned the doorknob, opening the door a crack to peer inside. When he was met by what was inside, he confirmed his suspicion of this being his red-headed friend's room.

Piles of laundry scattered the floor, bunches of trash thrown everywhere, unidentifiable objects mixed within the mess. Even though the chaos disturbed him, it wasn't unexpected. Something about Lavi seemed to scream disorganized. He took a deep breath and ventured further into the…abomination, calling out Lavi's name softly.

"Hey Lavi, you in here?"

He heard a small sniff close by, "who is it?" a soft voice almost whispered back.

"Allen," I replied with a relived smile, thank god, I found him.

"Oh! Come on in, just lying down." Allen could hear the usually cheerfulness echo through his voice.

Allen walked in completely and saw his red-haired friend lying in his bed with a weak smile pasted on his face. His cheeks were tinted a soft red and his breathing coming out in short, heavy breaths.

"What's up beansprout? Something I can do for you?" he asked gleefully, his one green eye sparkling brightly.

Allen studied him for a moment and choose to ignore that dreaded nickname, "not really, just came to find you cause I haven't seen you all day," I furrowed my eyebrow slightly, "you okay?"

Lavi blinked a few times in confusion before the same cheerful smile took over his face, "Yeah beansprout, never better. Why?"

Allen shrugged, but obviously not completely convinced, "Alright…but maybe I should just make sure." Before Lavi could argue, Allen was already making his way to the bed. Forgetting about the mess on the floor, he felt his foot catch on something and before he could register what happened, he had fallen and landed on top of Lavi, their faces only inches apart. Allen felt his face flare to an opaque red, and jumped off of Lavi at lightning speed.

"I'm sorry Lavi! It was an accident I swear!" he apologized, looking down to the ground to hide his flushed face. He glanced up slightly, wanting to see Lavi's reaction, only to see his friend's face redder then before.

Allen looked up with concern "Lavi are you okay? You suddenly got redder, are you feeling worse?"

Lavi shook his head quickly, "N-no" he stuttered, and then stopped to clear his throat, his signature smile reappeared "I mean no, I'm fine. But thanks."

Allen studied him for a moment before shaking his head in strong disagreement, "No," he said stubbornly, "clearly you're not feeling well. So don't worry Lavi, I'll take care of you for the day. I mean, I am your best friend." A wide smile broke onto his face. "I know! I'll go get you some tea! I'll be right back, let me just set my bag down real fast," he walked over to the nearest surface he could find and placed his small bag onto Lavi's (what he assumed to be) dresser. Lavi sat back and watched, considering telling the shortstack it was alright and he could manage, but the bubbly feeling he got from the thought of Allen taking care of him overruled all feelings of doubt. He smiled inwardly to himself as images of Allen feeding him rushed into his head.

"Alright!" Allen announced turning back to Lavi and interrupting his thoughts, "I'll be back in just a moment," and with that Allen went sprinting out of the room.

He started to slow his pace as he approached the cafeteria, thinking of the events in Lavi's room. How their faces were only inches apart, how he could taste Lavi's breath on his lips. He felt his face heat up again as he was carried off to his fantasy world. A world that would sadly always just be fantasy because Lavi made it quite clear, he was a ladies man. ): That didn't stop Allen from daydreaming though. When he arrived at his destination, he was greeted by Jerry's cheerful face.

"Hey there cutie! What can I get for you today honey, you're always so fun to cook for." As Allen was pulled from his perfect world for just a moment, the thought of food had his stomach suddenly growling. A shiver of hunger rippled through his body and the delicious smell of Jerry's cooking made his mouth to begin to water. He shook the thoughts out of his head quickly. No I'm taking care of Lavi right now. ): I can come back as soon as I give this tea to him. At the thought of that he perked up a little.

"Um, are you alright cutie, seem a little down there," Jerry's voice rang through his ears.

He smiled brightly, "Sorry Jerry, I'm actually taking care of a sick friend right now, so all I need is some tea. Do you think you can put it in a tea kettle and give me a cup?"

A wide joyful grin took over Jerry's face, "You betcha honey, it's so cute seeing you trying to help one of your friend's! It'll be here in just a moment." and with that he quickly set to work. As he said, only a moment later he called out Allen's order. Allen jumped up from the table he had previously occupied and went to grab the tray with the tea.

"Thanks Jerry!" He called as he hurried out. His thoughts were rapidly consumed by his daydreams once again, and his awareness of his surroundings dropped considerably low. He opened the door to Lavi's room and saw him slumped in the bed, Lavi's gaze slowly met his. He sat up straighter and smiled brightly.

"Hey there again Moyashi ! Was startin to think ya left me," he sniffed in mock sadness, "I was afraid I'd have to spend the entire day by myself without my beansprout."

Allen felt his face slightly redden at Lavi's comment, "I-I got you your tea," he stuttered, cursing himself on the inside, "And it's Allen Lavi! So quit you stupid rabbit!" He snapped.

Lavi put his hand up to his chest and gasped, "Beansprout! I think I just heard a crack inside my chest," he paused for a moment, "yep, see. There it is again! I think you just broke my heart." He pouted.

Allen couldn't stop the smile that forced itself onto his face as he made his way over to Lavi, "Shut up rabbit. I think we might have some super glue somewhere," he laughed. As he was walking he felt his foot catch on something and his mind went blank. (again)

"Ah!" he yelped, tripping forward, feeling the tea tray leave his hands. All that went through his mind was damn. Hot tea flew from the kettle and made Lavi its target, soaking the redhead in scalding tea.

Allen jumped up, "I am so sorry Lavi!" he yelled running over to help his friend. Lavi sat in silence for a moment before sighing.

"No problem Allen, but I need to change."

Allen reached over to grab him, "Oh here let me help you!"

Lavi looked over to him, a strange look flashing through his eyes, "No Allen it's really o-"Allen dragged him out of the bed, meaning to be helpful. As he helped him up, he stepped in some of the spelt tea and his feet slid out from underneath him, pulling himself and Lavi down.

"Dah!" they both yelled. Lavi fell on top of him, knocking the breath out of the smaller boy. They both lay on top of each other for a moment, dazed. Then Allen felt the weight of the taller boy leave him. Allen stood back up and turned to Lavi feeling suddenly frantic.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I am not doing this on purpose Lavi!" Allen apologized, bowing several times over. Why do I have to be so clumsy today? He asked himself timidly, and damn it quit blushing Allen!

Lavi turned to Allen cheerfully, "'S alright Beansprout. Guess I really should clean the place up shouldn't I?" he asked looking around the disgusting horror.

Allen rubbed the back of his head, "yea, it is kinda messy." He laughed nervously. He turned back to Lavi who was searching through the endless piles of clothes, sniffing each article, then making a twisted face. Allen cocked his head curiously, slightly giggling as Lavi tossed loads and loads of dirty laundry behind him with a disgusted face.

"It's really can't be that bad Lavi," Allen commented, regretting those words as soon as they left his mouth. Lavi looked up, pursing his lips slightly.

"Oh really shortstack? Here, how bout ya see for yourself," he smirked, tossing a white article of clothing at him. It landed on top of his face, and a rather…revolting smell filled his nose. His eyes began to sting and fill with water and he was choked by a gag. The white haired boy snatched the clothing from his nose and swung it the air in front of Lavi.

"God Lavi! How long has it been since you washed any of this? It smells like something dead had been wearing these!" Allen exclaimed, scrunching his face in disgust. He threw it at Lavi and turned around a shiver running through his body. "I'm pretty sure a garbage can smells better than that! What do you do Lavi, roll in crap all day?"

Lavi's lips formed into a small pout, "You're so mean Allen, you're supposed to be nice to me when I'm sick! In fact, I take away your right to be called Allen, beansprout!" he declared looking away from Allen.

Allen glared at him, "Call me that again, and I'll show you mean," he threaten, his voice dripping with venom.

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Mean beansprout? Alright then would…hotheaded suit you better…beansprout?"

Allen's eyebrow twitched slightly and he reached to grab the bridge of his nose, pinching it slightly in frustration, "you know what I mean you stupid rabbit."

Lavi smirked at him, "Or do I...beansprout?"

Allen gave a defeated sigh, inhaling the unbearable smell of them room. He gave a choking breath and felt his head become light. How did I just notice the smell when Lavi threw that clothing at me? I'm surprised the entire Black Order hasn't fallen prisoner to the smell of Lavi's dirty laundry.

Lavi looked over to the choking Allen with genuine concern, "You alright beansprout, get a bug stuck in your throat or something? Or are you choking on something else over there," he laughed with a slightly suggestive tone.

Allen turned over to look at Lavi in shock, "Lavi! Ok first of all, with your room, I wouldn't be surprised if there were bugs in here and second of all you're such a dirty pervert. Honestly if there was such a thing as mind soap…"

Lavi sat in silence for a moment thinking, "then you'd undress me with your mind and wash me? Now who's the pervert Allen?"

Allen stood blankly, his mind attempting to process what Lavi said to him. Lavi took Allen's silence the wrong way.

The redhead's one green eye widened into a shocked look, "Oh…my…God! Now you're imagining it Allen. You are a pervert! Allen's a yaoi, Allen's a yaoi, Allen's a Yaoi," He began shouting in a singsong tone, his voice slightly hoarse from his cold.

That was enough to snap the white haired boy into reality, "shut up Lavi! That was not what I was thinking! I'm not a pervert like you; I was trying to get what you meant!" He yelled stomping his foot defensively against the dirty floor.

Lavi stopped his singing and glanced over at Allen, "Soo…you're saying your…stupid? Dense? Mentally impaired?" (no offense to anyone reading this!)

"No you stupid rabbit!"

Lavi gave a toothy grin to the shorter boy, "short-circuited works to if that makes you feel any better" (:

"Just get back in your stupid bed, stupid, and go to fricken sleep," Allen huffed angrily.

The same pout from before returned to Lavi's face, "But my clothes are still wet Alllllen. I don't wannaaa," he whined hugging onto the younger boy's leg.

Allen looked down to him, his face flaring up. He started trying to kick the older teen off, "What the hell do you think you're doing. Let go of me," he snapped.

Lavi sniffed, "Please don't make me go to bed daddy I'm not tired!"

If it were possible, Allen's face became even redder, "Let go of me Lavi!" He kicked the redhead off, causing him turn around and snivel.

"You really are mean Allen."

Allen sighed, calming his nerves, "Tell ya what Lavi, you get back into your bed and like a good sick person, and I'll go do your laundry for you."

This caught the red-haired boy's attention. He turned back to Allen with a happy gleam in his eye. "Really Beansprout you'd do that for me? Aw thanks," he smiled sweetly, before hopping off the ground and onto his comfy bed.

"It's Allen, and not for you, for everyone that is cursed to walk by your door."

"Love you too bud (: ," he smiled before lying back on the bed a closing his eyes.

Allen rubbed his temples tiredly before picking up heaps of dirty laundry and throwing them in a basket he found. This basket smells about as bad as everything else, he thought scrunching up his face. He held the basket of clothing as far out from him as his arms would let him. Successfully making himself look like an idiot, but luckily it appeared the hallways were still empty. This is unusual, a day without something exploding in my face or trying to kill me? Not to mention I'm taking care of the stupid rabbit. So besides all the tripping incidents, he felt his face immediately flush at the thought, today is turning out to be a fairly good day. (He really needed to stop doing this) Once again, he was swept away into his own world. Where the sky was Green, the ground was made out of food, and Lavi was all his. He opened the laundry room door unconsciously, walked to the first open washer he saw, dumped all the clothes into it, filled it with the proper soaps and softener, and then hit start. He sat down quietly and lost complete sense of reality. Falling into a world made of gummy bears and dangos. (No literally)

* * *

**~About 1 Hour and 45 Minutes Later (:~**

(After putting it in the dryer too)

Beep Beep

"Get up you idiot shortstack. Your damn laundry is done," a familiar, unpleasant, and much disliked voice drew Allen out of his thoughts. Actually the hilt of a sword drew him out of his thoughts, for the familiar, unpleasant and much disliked voice was almost successfully ignored. Almost because not a single living creature within the entire planet can successfully block out a voice so ear retching.

Allen turned to the owner of the voice, whose girly face, in his opinion, was even more revolting than Lavi's room, which is saying quite a bit.

"What do you need BaKanda?" he growled grumpily. (No one likes to be pulled out of such sweet thoughts by the likes of Kanda)

"I need your stupid, pathetic face out of my sight, so get your damn laundry and get the hell out," he snarled, aggressive as usual.

Allen rolled his eyes and stood up stretching, "Still PMS'ing as usual I see. Really Kanda I think you should have a doctor check that out. It's been going on since we first met," Allen commented coldly walking over to the dryer.

Kinda's face twisted into a new kind of ugly as the words reached his ears, "you wanna say that to my sword idiot beansprout?" he spat reaching for the hilt.

Allen blinked a few times at him, "Not particularly Kanda, cause unlike you, my brain functions properly and I know very well that swords don't talk to you. Maybe you should have the doctors check that out also when you go for the PMS problem."

Kanda glared at Allen furiously, attempting to keep himself from swinging at the younger boy.

"Shut up and get your crap stupid beansprout," he growled looking away.

Allen jumped up in sudden cheer from his victory with The Queen of All Things Hated and Evil: Kanda.

He walked over to the laundry dryer and retrieved the clothes, throwing them into the basket. As he threw them into the laundry basket, he began to get the sense something was wrong with them. Something was…off. And theeeeen, a dark, evil, awful sound echoed through the room, confirming Allen's suspicion. First, Allen had to turn around to make sure he heard it right. Now doubt, that evil blue haired demon had let out a small, demonic laugh. A very small one but it was there. A smirk replaced the hateful sneer he was wearing before and he watched Allen with…amusement?

Allen raised a questioning eyebrow, "What are you looking at BaKanda?" he growled.

Kanda's smirked widened and a…happy (?) glint filled his. (Clearly happy, but evil.) "That's a nice change for you Moyashi. Now it can match that girly face of yours."

Allen looked at him raising an eyebrow, "My face looks like a girl? What are you talkin- OH MY GOD!" he turned down back to the laundry and saw every white article of clothing changed to pink. He stared at them for a moment before turning back to dryer. He hit his head against it with a loud groan, daaaaaaamn. Lavi's gonna kill me. With a sigh he picked up the pile of now clean, but almost completely pink laundry and pushed grumpily past Kanda. Earning the glare of death before he exited the room. He walked through the hallway in dread to Lavi's room, attempting to think of a reasonable excuse as to why all his clothing was pink. Sad to say, none come to mind ): Without bothering to knock, he pushed open the door.

"Allen?" a chirpy voice called as the door closed.

"H-hey Lavi." Allen called sheepishly.

He turned from the door and walked over to Lavi's bed, setting the pile of clean laundry down.

Lavi looked up with a pout, "What took you so long, now I really was starting to think you abandoned me meanie," he whined, "But you did get my laundry right?"

Allen rubbed behind his head looking around nervously, "Well about that, ya see Lavi?"

Lavi looked around the room observingly, "actually Allen, I see a lotta things. I see a bunch of paper, some clothing still on the floor, some-"

Allen rolled his eyes, "Quit being a smartass Lavi."

"Will do beansprout. Now, about those clothes?" He said smiling, bouncing a little on the bed.

"Well…as I was saying, about the clothes. I did wash them for you. Now they don't smell like a dying animal," he laughed a tad anxiously, "buuuuut, on the other hand…"

Lavi raised a questioning eyebrow, suspicion easily seen in his face, "What happened beansprout?"

Allen bent down to pull out one of the many pieces of pink garments and held it up to Lavi's face, a nervous smile planted on his own, "This happened."

Lavi studied the item in Allen's hand, "you… got the wrong clothes?" he asked, obviously confused.

A nervous chuckle slightly escaped Allen's lips, "Nooot exactly. What if I told you these were your clothes?"

Lavi stared at him for a moment, blinking a few times, and then beamed, "I'd say funny Moyashi, but this tea is kinda sticky and I want my clothes."

Allen smiled brightly and reached down to grab some pink pajamas then tossed them at the redhead. "There ya are, stupid rabbit."

Lavi looked back from the pink sleepwear to the look on Allen's face and sighed, "You were serious, weren't you beansprout?"

Allen hung his head shamefully and nodded, "sorry," he whispered.

Lavi took a deep breath, then stood up with grin, "No problem little buddy. It's all ok. Just let me change ok?" He jumped out of bed, as cheerful as usual. I'm a bit surprised how cool Lavi can stay. He thought in slight amazement, unconsciously watching the older boy undress in front of him. Lavi turned and saw his focused gaze then smirked.

"Like what you see beansprout?" Allen stared for a moment then blushed.

He turned away to hide his face, "Shut up rabbit," he growled.

"You know you just wanna come over here and help me," he teased, pulling the rest of the shirt off his chest and threw it somewhere in the mess on the floor. His pants quickly followed and Allen was snapped back into reality as Lavi was reaching to take off his boxers.

Allen hands flew to his eyes and he turned around, "hey you coulda warned me Lavi!" he yelled, walking blindly, attempting to find the door.

He heard shuffling around him, "If I remember right Moyashi," he paused for a moment, "I did tell you "Just let me change."

"Besides, we're both dudes here. We got nothing to hide from each other…unless of course you get some kind of sick twisted pleasure from seeing me naked. That's it isn't it beansprout!"

Allen groaned, "You're too full of yourself." Allen waited a moment for a perverted comment (cause yes, you can get a perverted comment out of that) but all he heard was a snicker in the background.

"Alright, it's safe now. Feel free to turn around."

Allen turned his head to just about the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. There was no stopping the blood rushing to his face

Lavi was wearing a pair of pink pajamas, and his hair was down from its bandana, messy but cropping his face just right, the red that tinted his cheeks from his cold and a tear from tiredness made him look completely vulnerable and unbelievably adorable.

Allen looked away quickly before Lavi could catch him staring, "Hey Lavi, you hungry?" he asked facing the door.

"Maybe a bit," he replied, crawling back in his bed a lying down.

"Alright, well then I'm just gonna run down to the cafeteria to get you some soup. I'll be right back, okay?" Allen decided grabbing the door knob.

Lavi smiled bubbly behind Allen, "Aww Allen, thanks. You're a great friend."

Allen opened the door and proceeded to walked out. He quickly and undistracted made his way to the cafeteria. _Nothing will go wrong this time, _he thought determinedly. He pushed his way through cafeteria doors and was met by an awful, awful sight. Everyone was dancing, laughing, drinking, eating, and etc. The awful part about it, was the entire cafeteria was crowded and Jerry was nowhere in sight ): But he did run into the lovely Linalee.

"Allen!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "there you are I've been looking for you all day! Have you seen Lavi?, We can't find him either."

Allen smiled warmly at the young female exorcist, "Actually, I've been taking care of Lavi. He's just got a bit of a cold."  
"Oh no! Is he ok?" Linalee asked with genuine concern in her eyes.

"yeah, yeah. He's alright, in fact if you weren't actually looking for it, you'd couldn't even tell he was sick." He reassured her with a grin, "Oh by the way what's going on around here?" he asked gesturing to all the people.

"Oh you weren't informed?"Linalee asked with a frown, "a new exorcist just came to join us so we were throwing a party for her. Sorry no one told you Allen, we couldn't find you," she apologized, glancing at the ground guiltily.

"No problem Linalee, it's ok. I'm taking care of Lavi anyway," he reminded her gently, "but thanks for the thought. Oh one last thing, have you seen Jerry? I can't find hime anywhere."

Linalee scanned through the crowd for a moment, "I think he was over by the food Allen," she replied pointing to a long, barely visible white table stacked with different types of dishes.

"Thanks Linalee!"he said before turning in the direction.

"Tell Lavi I hope he feels better soon!" she called as he ran off.

Just as Linalee said, the cook was next to the food, and beamed cheerfully as he saw Allen.

"Hey there cutie!" he yelled waving.

"Something I can get for ya honey?" he asked brightly, "decide you were hungry?"

"Actually I'm here again for Lavi, but I am kinda hungry, think you can make me a big pot of soup?" Allen requested as the thought of food ran through his mind."

"Aw! So Lavi was the friend you were taken care of, that's so cute I could pinch your cheeks. It'll be right up Honey!" he said walking into the kitchen.

Allen could hear the sound of pots and pans rattling in the kitchen as Jerry moved around making the soup. It was practically no time at all before the cook had come out of the kitchen with a large black pot in his hands with two bowels and two spoons.

"Here ya are cutie! Tell Lavi I hope he gets better soon!"

"Yeah, I will thanks for everything Jerry!" Allen called over his shoulder, forcing his way through the crowd of people again.

_This place is packed. _He thought being shoved.

"Ah!" he squeaked as he hit a wall. Two shelves on the wall shook slightly and all the objects fell from their places onto the floor. A large red jug landed directly into the soup, pouring in most of its contents.

"Gah!" Allen yelled, reaching into the soup and pulling the jug out. He turned to read the label, then gave a defeated sigh as the label was faded and unbelievably difficult to read.

He stared at the container for a moment then decided against his better judgment, setting it back down on the shelf he hurried back to Lavi's room.

Allen shoved black door open and walked over to his red-haired friend's bed, setting the pot on the sheets.

Lavi smiled brightly, "Hey Shortstack! You didn't abandon me this time!" he exclaimed, gasping in fake amazement.

Allen glared up at him and punched him in the arm playfully, "I told you I'd be quick stupid rabbit," he murmured, grabbing a bowel and ladling some soup into it, "I got you some nice hot soup, so enjoy."

He handed the bowel and a spoon over to Lavi, then grabbed the second bowel to get some for himself.

"Thanks Beansprout!" he grinned, blowing gently on the hot liquid, then reached down to take a small sip. Suddenly he froze.

Allen glanced over at his older friend in worry, furrowing his eyebrows, "hey um, Lavi…are you ok?" he asked, setting his bowel down and walked over to the immobilized boy.

Lavi very slowly turned his head over to Allen, his face red and the brim of his eye filling with tears. "What'd you put in that soup?" he choked out, waving his hands over his mouth.

"Um..."

_Flashback_

_This place is packed. Allen thought._

"_Ah!" he squeaked as he hit a wall. Two shelves on the wall shook slightly and all the objects fell from their places onto the floor. A large red jug landed directly into the soup, pouring in most of its contents._

"_Gah!" Allen yelled, reaching into the soup and pulling the jug out. He turned to read the label, then gave a defeated sigh as the label was faded and unbelievably difficult to read. He could only make out two letters. H and S._

_End of Flashback_

_Hot sauce…damn._

"DAMN IT I KNOW YOU SAID IT WAS HOT BUT THE IS A LITTLE EXTREME!" Lavi shouted loudly.

"Don't worry Lavi, I'll go get you some water right now!" Allen called, running through the door for the hundredth time that day. He ran through the empty hallway, shoved his way through the crowded cafeteria, and made his way over to Jerry. (Which wasn't very difficult since he was still in the same place he'd been when Allen came for the soup)

"Jerry!" Allen yelled, running up to the pink haired man. He turned around to face Allen and blinked a few times.

"Hey there sugar, back so soon?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Allen nodded, attempting to catch his breath as he spoke, "Yea, can you **–breath- **get me **–breath-** **-pauses to take a deep breath- ** Can you get me a pitcher of water with lots of ice?" he finally forced out.

Jerry smiled cheerfully, "Sure honey."

Allen waited impatiently outside the kitchen, glancing around the cafeteria and tapping his foot.

"Here you are Allen," someone said behind Allen, startling the young exorcist.

"Gah," he yelled turning around being met by Jerry.

"Sorry for scaring you honey," he said sincerely, "Here you are."

Jerry held up a pitcher filled to the brim in ice water and a cup. Allen practically snatched it from him, then bolted towards the exit of the cafeteria. ((gasp) how rude Allen!) and with all his effort, he made his way back to Lavi's room with no fatal mistakes. He open the door to Lavi's room and carefully made his way over to his older, still panting, friend's bed. After pouring the cool liquid in the cup, he held the icy water out to him in slight pride for the victory of making through the door and too the bed with no tragic events in the process. Lavi ignored the small cup in Allen's hand and instead reached for the large pitcher, grabbing it swiftly and bringing it up to his warm lips for a needed drink.

"Alright Lavi, well… I think I'll just hang out in here for the rest of the day," Allen announced, watching his friend gulp the water, "so I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm gonna read for a bit, just let me grab my bag," and with that said he walked the littler distance required to grab it and reached in to grab his book. Smiling as he found it he pulled his arm back, ready to simply relax and enjoy some reading time. …But as he pulled his arm back, he felt his elbow sharply hit some sort of cold object behind him…and then there was a loud splash. Allen felt his breath get caught in his throat. He let a few moments pass by before slowly turning around to see a drenched Lavi with the now empty pitcher still help up to his lips. He slowly lowered the pitcher and looked down. His messy red bangs covering his eyes and casting a dark shadow on his face. Allen sighed, annoyance suddenly spreading through his veins like venom.

_This is the last time I will ever try to "help" someone when they are feeling sick_, he though bitterly.

"I'll be right back Lavi," Allen groaned, "just let me go get you a towel."

He turned to leave for the door, what literally must have been the one-hundredth time that day, but before he could make one step towards is, he felt a strong grip on his wrist.

He turned back to look at Lavi, who stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. Unaware of the violent, treacherous images of the towel adventure racing through his red headed friend's mind.

"N-no," Lavi laughed nervously, "it's cool man. Why don't you just sit in here with my and hang out for a bit? No leaving the room, just you know, us hanging out. With NO moving."

Allen stared at the alarmed eyes of Lavi, then nodded.

"Sure Lavi, well just hang out. Let me find some place to si-"

Lavi forced the younger boy down to the bed, "No, no moving. Just…talking.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Somehow within the last thirty minutes of their time they had spent talking, it lead them to the conversation of crushes.

"So how are you and Linalee doing," Lavi asking, half teasingly, smiling brightly.

A look of confusion crawled over Allen's face, "Linalee and I? Um, I guess just fine. I mean, she is a pretty good friend."  
At Allen's actually somewhat expected comment, Lavi rolled his eyes, "You baka that's not what I meant. What I meant was, are you guys any closer to going out? I mean it's obvious you like her."

Allen looked into Lavi's eyes with somewhat disbelief, "You…actually think…I like Linalee in that way?"

"Course, you make it a little too obvious man."  
Allen felt his mouth drop open, "I don't know what world you've been living in you stupid rabbit, but no way, never! I would never like Linalee like that you obviously mental idiot!"

Lavi blinked a few times, not understanding his response, "Moyashi. I think if Linalee heard that she'd be offended, also, what's wrong with her, she's a nice girl?"

A rage vein popped on Allen's forehead, "My named is Allen you stupid rabbit, and first of all she has a psychotic brother that would kill me if I even considered touching her. Second, I think of her as a sisterly figure, and third there is someone else I like." At the last statement, Lavi's eyes widened in curiosity.

"…and why did I just say that."

Lavi beamed, leaning in closer to Allen's face, his wide eyes hungering for information, "Who is this mystery person?" he demanded, "do I know her?"

Allen looked away nervously, "I'm not going to tell you who they are, cause that might make things complicated."

Lavi raised a questioning eyebrow, "how might it make thing complicated? Do you think I'll like her too? Well I can one hundred percent promise you you're wrong." He assured. "…Now….you know you have to tell me!" he added in a sing-song voice.

Allen turned away blushing furiously, "that's not exactly what I meant baka. I already told you I can't tell you cause it could cause complications. Just accept it please Lavi."  
"Nothing you tell me Moyashi would cause complications. Just telllllll meeee!" he whined.

"No stupid Usagi!"

"Please Moyahi!"

"It's Allen baka!. Get it right!"

"Stop trying to change the subject and tell me!"

"No!""

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"  
"IT'S YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

As soon as those words had left his lips, his hands flew to his mouth, as if to stop the words that had already been spoken.

A shocked expression crawled over Lavi's flushed face and he stared at Allen with his mouth hanging painfully open.

"Baka I told you it would makes things complicated, why didn't you li-"

"I like you too," Lavi interrupted bluntly.

Allen stopped his rambling momentarily, and looked at Lavi with shock of his own.

"You…what?"

"I like you too Moyashi," he replied beaming. He pulled the surprised boy into a tight hug. A feeling of warmth and happiness wrapped around both of the boys insides, producing a bubbly, happy feeling.

Allen wrapped his arms over the older boy's neck and returned his extremely welcomed hug.

They sat completely still for what felt like hours dazed by the happiness that had engulfed the both of them. Eventually though, Allen pulled out of Lavi's warm embrace and stared into his sparkling green eyes. Realization crashed over him as he realized how close their lips were. Then before thinking he bent over to press his lips to his red-headed friend's lips, but was stopped by a finger. A pout formed over the smaller boys and rejection began to pit inside of his belly.

"Sor-"

"It's not that Moyashi," Lavi interrupted, "but in case you forgot. I contracted a horrible, deathly illness. I don't want you my darling Moyashi to end up in the same treacherous place I am in now," he stated over-dramatically, bring his hand to his forehead and coughing loudly to emphasize his point.

Allen glared at him, and pursed his lips, "It's worth it," he decided before forcing his lips onto Lavi's lips, which after his over-dramatic scene, accepted rather eagerly. It was chaste, quick and warm, yet…sweet. Sweeter than any of the millions of foods Allen has eaten. It ended all too soon, but it was enough for now. Allen pulled his lips away and pressed his forehead against Lavi's.

"You're still warm," he commented quietly.

"hmm? Oh yeah, maybe I should sleep for a bit," he murmured tiredly.

Allen nodded in agreement, "Alright, I'll just go sit over there then." He moved to get off of Lavi's bed.

He grabbed his wrist before he could touch the floor, "Still no moving from the bed," he stated strictly, leaning back into his pillow, "how bout you just cuddle with me?" he suggested with a wide grin.

"Uhh, I guess if I must," Allen over-exaggerated, crawling into the bed next to Lavi. A smiled painted onto his lips.

Lavi snuggled into Allen's chest and Allen wrapped his arms over Lavi's warm body.

"Night Allen," Lavi yawned tiredly.

"Night Lavi," Allen whispered, "sweet dreams." He kissed the older boy on the forehead, the settled down to rest himself.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

(cough cough) "Lavi my throat burns and my stomach hurts," a raspy voice complained.

"…told you so."

"How'd you live with this?" Allen complained, panting slightly, rubbing his hand across his sweating forehead.

"Told you it was bad, didn't I." Lavi giggled slightly.

"…Jerk."

"Love you too." (:

* * *

**The End**

**Lol, I couldn't end it in a complete cliché ending (:****Please read and review. (: Sorry if it was annoying, been a while since I wrote. I hope you did enjoy it though. Please take the time to review and favorite. I'll give you a virtual cookie :p **

**~Tsuki**


End file.
